


Matin d'un Sourire

by Senestran



Series: Origine d'un Sourire [1]
Category: Exalted (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon Related, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lots of OC - Freeform, Mystery, Worldbuilding
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senestran/pseuds/Senestran
Relationships: OC/OC, oc relationship - Relationship
Series: Origine d'un Sourire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769494





	1. Introduction

Salutations honorables lecteurs. Permettez mon humble personne de se présenter … même si ce n’est pas chose aisée.  
En effet j’ai vécu bien des vies et porté bien des noms au cours de mon existence, mais celui que j’ai porté ouvertement ou secrètement le plus longtemps et sous lequel nombre de personnes me connaissent, m’apprécient ou me haïssent est peut-être le plus approprié ici.

  
  


Salutations donc, honorables lecteurs, vous pouvez m’appeler Chute d’étoiles Bénie, maître de la loge des Tonnerres Secrets à Grand Fourche. Pourquoi donc ce nom un peu pompeux me direz-vous ? Eh bien … avec toutes les étoiles qui tombèrent sur notre monde après les grands fléaux, j’ai osé me dire que peut-être y avait-il une parmi elle qui apporterait enfin un sens à ma vie.

  
  


Les grands fléaux, oui … la Grande Contagion et la Croisade de Balor. Si je parle de cela c’est parce que, voyez-vous, ce sont des choses que je connais bien … trop bien même.  
De nombreuses vies, connais bien des catastrophes anciennes … Vous commencez à voir ce que je suis ?  
Ha ha, ne vous inquiétez pas honorables lecteurs. Si vous ne voyez pas c’est que vous vivez dans une époque bien plus lointaine que je n’ose l’imaginer et que vous n’avez pas encore lu les bons livres.

Mais pour que vous compreniez bien ce qui m’a amené entre ces pages que vous lisez maintenant, il est, je pense, plus simple de commencer par le commencement.

  
  


  
  


Il y a incroyablement longtemps, en un lieu où ici et là-bas était souvent le même endroit et où l’on pouvait mourir de vieillesse avant même de venir au monde, des consciences s’éveillèrent. Des entités vastes et toutes puissantes que l’infinité des possibles qui les entourait finit un jour par lasser. Comment s’attacher à quelque chose lorsque tout n’existe que tant qu’on y prête attention ?

Bien sûr, d’autre consciences presque aussi incommensurables, trouvaient ce monde parfait et y jouaient des histoires si saugrenues que vous en rigoleriez comme jamais, si horrifiantes que votre cœur pourrait s’en glacer ou si étranges que vous perdriez l’esprit en essayant de comprendre … voir tout ça en même temps.

  
  


Mais ces titans de l’aube des temps, ces Primordiaux, voulaient autre chose … quelque chose de solide, durable et indépendant. Après de long pourparlers et des affrontements d’idées et de puissance, ils finirent par empoigner Ceux-qui-définissent et imaginer ce qui n’avait jamais existé jusque-là. Ils engendrèrent la réalité. L’ordre immuable … et ainsi fut enfanté Création.

Ils fabriquèrent tout ce que vous connaissez et tout ce que vous ne connaîtrez jamais car cela à cesser d’exister. Ils créèrent également les dieux et en firent les bergers du monde puis ils se retirèrent dans les cieux, dans la cité éternelle de Yu-Shan.

  
  


Des éons passèrent et les dieux finirent par se lasser de leur monotonie et se mirent à haïr leur situation d’inférieurs. Les plus puissants d’entre eux surtout se firent le fer de lance de cette rébellion grondante … mais c’est tout ce qu’elle pouvait être, grondante. Car les titans n’avaient pas été idiots au point de lâcher leurs chiens de garde sans collier. Les dieux ne pouvaient en aucun cas lever ne serait-ce que le doigt contre l’un de ces créateurs.  
  
  


Ils trouvèrent alors la solution en la personne de deux des titans. Autochton, le Grand Faiseur, qui était toujours raillé et méprisé par les autres pour ses inventions que lui seul comprenait et Gaïa, celle qui avait donné son sang pour faire battre le cœur du monde et qui était tombée éperdument amoureuse de l’être dont l’esprit était le plus proche de ce qu’ils étaient eux même, la déesse Luna, la dame changeante.

  
  


Autochton leur offrir alors l’impensable … des armes pour combattre ce qui ne pouvait être combattu, des lames pour blesser ce qui ne pouvait être blessé. Il leur offrit les Exaltés.

  
  


Ils choisirent alors parmi les humains, la race la plus servile créée dans l’unique but de vénérer les titans, ceux qui sortaient du lot, ceux qui voulaient plus que leur vie de peur et d’adoration, ceux qui voulaient survivre et ne pas être le prochain repas d’un monstre farfelu, ceux qui voulaient comprendre pourquoi ils n’étaient que ça … et ils leur donnèrent le potentiel de réaliser tout cela et plus encore.

Ayant peur que leur révolte n’échoue et qu’elle perde sa bien aimée Luna, Gaïa décida d’aider à sa façon en demandant à ses enfants de s’unir aux humains et ainsi d’engendrer les troupes puissantes qui suivront les guerriers plus puissants encore. Alors naquirent les Sang-Dragons.

Le combat fut humainement long, rude et d’une violence que de simples mots ne sauraient décrire. Tant d’êtres et de concepts furent annihilés, tant de choses perdues a jamais, car nous ne nous souvenons même pas qu’ils ont existé … mais les Dieux et de leurs Exaltés finirent par accomplir l’impensable … les titans furent vaincus, enchaînés et enfermés. Les Dieux prirent la source de leur envie et devinrent les maîtres des cieux alors que les humains et leurs Héros héritèrent de Création.

  
  


Pardon ? Pourquoi je suis reparti aussi loin ? Déjà parce que j’aime les histoires anciennes et j’aime les raconter et aussi parce que cela me permet d’expliquer ce que je suis. Voyez-vous les Exaltés, une fois la guerre terminée, dirigèrent le monde en rois et reines et vécurent longtemps … très longtemps, mais ils moururent comme tout un chacun. En revanche, comme toutes les œuvres d’Autochton, les exaltations étaient éternelles et lorsqu’un porteur mourait elles cherchaient un nouveau récipiendaire pour le remplacer.

  
  


Voilà, maintenant que vous avez très probablement compris, je vais pouvoir commencer le début d’une autre histoire … mon histoire.


	2. Le Matin d'un Sourire

Je suis née il y a … eh bien en fait, je n’en sais rien. Enfin si, mais pas précisément, quelque part entre l’an 679 et l’an 683 du Shogunat. Mais à cette époque je n’en savais rien et ne m’en préoccupais pas.  
  


Ma famille vivait dans un petit village d’une centaine d’âmes et était constituée principalement de simples fermiers travaillant selon les saisons en tant qu’ouvriers dans la cité de Semaden autrefois appelé Gloryhame.  
Cette ville un peu farfelue dans sa construction, sans cohérence tant architecturale que dans sa structure même, avait toujours dérouté les voyageurs … et perdu certains d’entre eux dans ses rues sinueuses, mais malgré tout il fallait bien bâtir ou rebâtir et surtout nourrir ses milliers d’habitants ainsi de nombreux villages de taille variable émaillaient la région à l’Est de la cité sur plusieurs dizaines de lieux.

On m’a raconté que je suis née pendant un orage en Bois Resplendissant. Lorsque je vins au monde et que mon père profita d’une accalmie pour sortir chercher de l’eau pour me rincer, un arc-en-ciel apparu et son reflet dans l’eau lui avait donné l’impression d’un sourire … ainsi il me nomma Sourire d’Arc-en-Ciel.

J’ai ainsi passé les premières années de ma vie en compagnie de mes parents, trois de mes grands-parents et mes sept frères et sœurs et nous vivions tous dans la simplicité et le bonheur.

Oui je sais, ça paraît idyllique et un peu exagéré … Mais si notre vie n’était pas toujours facile, nous savions profiter de l’instant et profiter les uns des autres. Donc, oui, nous avons vécu dans la paix et le bonheur. Enfin, mes parents probablement moins. Oui, bien sur, j’étais souriante, et toujours prête à aider mon prochain … mais j’étais un véritable moulin à questions.

Pourquoi ci ? Pourquoi ça ? Comment ça s’appelle ? Qu’est-ce que c’est ? Il est où pépé ?  
Les pauvres. Ils ont fait de leur mieux pour m’apporter des réponses, mais cela ne suffisait jamais. Je pense que c’est pour ça qu’ils m’ont envoyé au temple immaculé pour que j’apprenne ce que malgré toute leur bonne volonté ils ne pouvaient m’expliquer. Ils firent cela par amour, malgré la perte d’une aide pour la maison et le risque de perdre une dot si je rejoignais l’ordre … et sûrement pour avoir un peu la paix aussi.

L’ordre immaculé avait installé un temple dans notre zone, pour être présent et à l’écoute du peuple … sûrement parce que le Grand Prêtre était un fervent pratiquant de la voie de Sextes Jylis, le Dragon immaculé du Bois, seigneur de l’Est et parcourant le monde pour aider les plus démunis. Toujours est-il que les prêtres pratiquaient sermons et rituels de village en village et en de rare occasion ils acceptaient des enfants pour en faire des disciples, les éduquer et leur permettre de rejoindre leurs rangs ou trouver une place rare dans la société campagnarde … érudit.

Ils choisissaient un minimum leurs recrues pour éviter que les familles les plus pauvres de la région ne se débarrassent de bouches à nourrir en leur envoyant des enfants. Bien sur, il y avait régulièrement des jeunes d’âges variables qui venait ‘’car il voulait recevoir l’illumination de la voie immaculée’’ … on y croit, on y croit.

C’est ainsi que mes parents déposèrent une demande officielle auprès du temple et qu’un prêtre vint m’évaluer … j’ai du l’impressionner suffisamment car après moult larmes et câlins, je suis directement repartie avec lui … après tout, j’avais déjà commencé à apprendre à lire avec ce que j’avais à disposition au village et l’aide de mon seul grand-père qui dans ses moments de lucidité m’avait enseigné le savoir de base des troupes mortelles du Shogunat.

Les quatre années qui suivirent furent pour moi, merveilleuses. Je voyais peu ma famille, mais j’avais malgré tout l’autorisation de retourner les voir pour certaines célébrations et ma facilité à apprendre me permis de faire partie du groupe formé par le Grand Prêtre en personne … enfin quand il était disponible, mais ses seconds étaient de très bons professeurs aussi.

Entre les murs de bois et de papier ou dans les vastes jardins du plus grand temple de la province des rivières, j’ai peaufiné ma lecture, appris à écrire, compter, dessiner, jouer de la musique et même appris la langue des Dieux et de l’ancien temps. J’étais toujours aussi insatiable qu’a la maison, mais les prêtres étaient plus enclins à répondre et surtout avaient un savoir bien plus vaste que mes chers parents.

Bien sur, étant l’une des rares filles parmi les élèves et les disciples, lorsque mon corps commença à se former je me suis retrouvé un peu ‘’isolée’’ surtout lorsqu’à mon tour je devins jeune femme et que mes camarades de dortoir s’aperçurent que leurs discussions autour des garçons m’intéressaient moins que le nom des rituels de protection et d’invocation.

Mais ça c’était surtout parce que leurs minauderies m’agaçaient, car ce n’est pas que les garçons ne m’intéressaient pas … au contraire. Non, c’est parce que je n’avais pas besoin de savoir ‘’Qui était le plus mignon. Qui était le plus viril. Qui maîtrisait le mieux les arts martiaux’’. Et surtout, surtout, je ne voulais pas entendre ‘’Et qu’est-ce que vous pensez d’Hanso ? « insérez ici des gloussements de bécasses »’’

Ah, Hanso. Le plus jeune disciple du Grand Prêtre et l’un des plus talentueux de notre génération. Il n’avait que trois ans de plus que moi, mais était considéré comme un de nos professeurs … comment ça je suis toute rouge ? Allons, allons, jamais je ne me serais rapproché de lui en utilisant nos passions communes comme la médecine, la thaumaturgie, les contes anciens et les histoires de magiciens et de démons pour le laisser me voler mon premier baiser au détour d’un bosquet loin des regards … non, non, non, non !

Enfin voilà quoi. En dehors d’un peu de harcèlement de la part de mes consœurs et quelques bisous et câlins en catimini, ce fut quatre années très studieuses et très heureuses.  
Malheureusement tout a une fin et celle qui arriva à ce moment-là fut d’une violence comme le monde humain en connu heureusement peu.  
Cela commença par une nouvelle qui se rependit à travers le temple lorsque des immaculés venus de Chutes Grise rencontrèrent le Grand Prêtre. Un mal étrange était en train de ravager les peuplades des forêts au-delà des sources de la rivière Maruto. Nombreux étaient les morts et toute leurs tentatives de soins avaient échoué. Ils requerraient l’aide de notre Grand Prêtre, reconnu par tous comme l’un des parangons de Sextes Jylis et l’un des plus grands soigneurs parmi les Sang-Dragons du bois de tout le Shogunat.  
Fidèle à sa réputation, notre bien aimé Grand Prêtre parti le lendemain pour aider à contrer ce mal étrange … J’aurai dû lui dire combien j’étais reconnaissante pour tout ce que j’avais appris … lui dire que je le considérais comme un grand-père bienveillant et aimant, toujours à l’écoute de son armée d’enfants. Et surtout … surtout … J’aurais tant voulu qu’il n’emmène pas ses meilleurs disciples avec lui.

J’ai tant pleuré le départ d’Hanso … mon premier véritable amour. Bien sur notre temps ensemble ne fut que baisers et caresses, mais je pense que si j’avais eu un ou deux ans de plus il aurait été mon premier.

Aucun ne revint jamais.

Et malheureusement, ceux qui étaient venus demander de l’aide n’étaient pas venus seuls … Deux semaines après leur départ, un serviteur du temple s’effondra et l’on découvrit sur son corps d’étranges marques grises … notre belle région qui s’appelait autrefois le Jardin des Cloches devint en quelque mois, le champ des glas.


	3. Sourire Chancelant

Ainsi je n’eus malheureusement pas le luxe de pleurer mon amour parti pour des terres lointaines ou chérir l’espoir de le voir revenir plein de gloire et d’histoires merveilleuses, car la chute de ce serviteur marqua le début de notre chute à tous.  
Les prêtres présents lors de l’entretien avec les immaculés de l’Est comprirent avec horreur ce que ces symptômes voulaient dire et ils firent leur possible pour circonscrire le mal, mais c’était trop tard.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, près de la moitié des prêtres et presque tous mes camarades avaient commencé à voir apparaître ces maudites marques grises. C’était simple, brutal et radical. Les marques apparaissaient et se rependaient. Après quelques jours commençaient les douleurs dans tous les muscles accompagnés la plupart du temps de fièvres. L’étape suivante était la plus douloureuse, la peau commençait à se détériorer dans les zones touchées puis autours tout comme les organes situés directement en dessous. La mort survenait en général une semaine après le début des douleurs musculaire et rarement plus de deux jours après que le mal commence à vous ronger les entrailles.

J’avais partagé quatre ans de ma vie avec ces gens et certains étaient même devenu des amis, mais ces hurlements s’élevant dans le temple jour et nuit … Lorsque trois des prêtres Sang-Dragons s’effondrèrent à leur tour mon esprit m’abandonna. Et même si j’ai honte de le dire… j’ai fui. Si même eux, les élus des Dragons pouvant vivre plusieurs siècles et insensibles aux maux des mortels étaient tombés … quand allais-je mourir à mon tour ? Si eux capables d’utiliser les forces élémentaires du Bois pour soigner et guérir, maîtres incontestés parmi les médecins ne pouvaient se sauver eux même, qui nous sauverait, nous mortels ?

J’ai d’abord fui vers l’Est, j’imagine que mon esprit terrifié et manquant de sommeil s’est focalisé sur quelque chose de rassurant … et vers l’Est il y avait mon maître et mon amour. Mais je n’ai pas été bien loin, stoppée à peine une journée plus loin par une cohorte de paysans se dirigeant vers l’Ouest, vers le temple.  
Je n’eus qu’à jeter un œil sur certaines des personnes supportées par d’autre, voir les taches grises pour comprendre. Durant ces deux semaines fatidiques, certains serviteurs étaient rentrés chez eux et y avaient apporté le mal. Maintenant leurs villages marchaient vers ce qui pour eux était le seul salut possible … si seulement ils savaient.  
« Hanso, où que tu sois, j’espère que tu vas bien. Je t’en supplie revient moi vite » fut ma principale pensée lorsque je fis demi-tour. Cette fois-ci, consciente de mes actions, je pris la direction de mon village priant les Dieux et les Dragons sur tout le chemin que ma famille et mon Hanso soient sains et sauf … Mais mon arrivée chez moi me fit regretter de ne pas avoir été plus fervente.

En arrivant dans mon village natal les hurlements m’avertirent avant quiconque de ce qu’il s’y déroulait. Impossible ! Comment le mal était-il arrivé ici ? Mon village est à plus d’une semaine de marche du temple et personne n’y travaille. Quelle horreur de découvrir que l’endroit où j’ai passé les neuf premières et plus belles années de ma vie n’était que cris et larmes.  
Bien évidement, la maison de ma famille fut ma première destination … et je fus accueillie par les hurlements de douleur de mon père, d’un de mes frères aînés et de ma petite sœur. ‘’Finalement ça aurait pu être pire’’ certain d’entre vous, les plus impitoyables, se diront peut-être. Ne soyez pas moqueurs chers lecteurs, car je découvris assez vite en perdant une partie de mon cœur au passage que mes grands-parents étaient déjà partis ainsi que la moitié de ma fratrie.  
J’appris par ma mère que le mal avait éclos ici, alors même que les prêtres de l’Est étaient en train de parler à mon maître … comment était-ce possible ? Les premières familles touchées furent celles dont certains membres avaient travaillés récemment comme ouvriers à Semaden … par les Dieux, l’épidémie était déjà sur nous !  
Et après tout ça je dus expliquer à ma mère en larmes, et à travers les miennes, pourquoi le Temple ne pourrait rien pour eux et c’est avec un sentiment de désespoir et d’impuissance que je pris conscience que j’allais devoir rester là, à regarder partir mon père et presque tout ce qu’il restait de ma famille en attendant mon tour. Et je sentis partir ce qu’il restait de mon cœur lorsque le lendemain, ma mère fut incapable de se lever … à cause des douleurs lui paralysant les membres.

Je passais les jours suivant à prendre soin de ma mère alors que le reste de ma famille et de mon village mourrait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il que je perde tout alors que j’étais sur le point de pouvoir vivre la vie que je rêvais ?  
Mes rêves avaient tourné au cauchemar. Hanso hantait mes jours et mes nuits, mais plus de la même façon. Avant, je passais du temps à rêvasser en pensant à notre prochaine ‘’discussion’’ dans le jardin. J’en étais même venu à tendre l’oreille vers les commérages de mes camarades de chambrée et des pensées saugrenues prenaient la place de mes réflexions habituelles, ‘’Ma peau tannée par le soleil n’est-elle pas trop sombre ? L’ambre de mes yeux ne ressort-il pas trop avec le brun sombre de mes cheveux ? Devrais-je mettre quelque chose pour mettre en valeur les reflets verts printemps que ma chevelure avait sous le bon angle ?’’ Et surtout, je ne compte plus les rêves coquins que j’ai pu faire alors que mon corps s’éveillait à une envie que je commençais seulement à comprendre.

Mais maintenant je le voyais gisant immobile, le corps meurtri et maculé de stigmates gris ou hurlant et tendant vers moi une main tremblante … J’étais parmi les meilleurs élèves du temple, j’avais un maître fabuleux, j’avais trouvé un amour avec lequel je commençais à me dire que j’aimerais construire une vie, ma famille était fière de moi et avait de grands espoirs sur mon avenir … et là, en à peine un mois j’avais tout perdu.

Et ainsi, un peu plus d’une semaine après mon arrivée au village, je m’étais réveillée un matin en sueur après un énième cauchemar, dans un silence assourdissant où je n’entendais que mon souffle haletant et mon cœur palpitant.  
Plus un bruit, plus un cri, plus un gémissement, rien. Ni chez moi, ni dehors, ni dans aucune des maisons alentour … ma mère s’était éteinte pendant la nuit … je n’avais plus rien. Cette journée, ou peut être plus, se passa auprès d’elle. Une journée passée à pleurer jusqu’à l’épuisement, à m’effondrer de fatigue physique et moral et à me réveiller pour recommencer.  
Pourquoi moi étais-je encore en vie alors que je n’avais plus rien, absolument plus … non ! Il me restait une sœur. L’aînée de la fratrie avait épousé un jeune marchand et s’était installée à Semaden. Un espoir fou se ralluma dans mon esprit enfiévré.

C’est dans le chaos de souffrance qu’était mon âme que je pris la décision de partir.  
Je ne pus même pas donner une sépulture à ma famille. Qu’est-ce qu’une jeune fille à peine éclose et déboussolée pouvait faire seule après avoir été le témoin impuissant de la mort de ses parents ?  
Je fis la seule chose censée et décente à ma portée. Et après avoir dit au revoir une dernière fois aux miens, je mis le feu à notre maison, puis à toutes les autres. Je n’avais rien pu faire pour eux, mais je ne pouvais les laisser se transformer en monstres et revenir en ce monde en fantômes voraces, bêtes sauvages et sans esprit attendant la nuit pour arpenter le monde.

Et alors que la chaleur du brasier me léchait les joues et asséchait mes larmes, je pris la direction de Semaden sans me retourner, en ne sachant pas ce que j’allais y trouver, mais en souhaitant de toutes mes forces que ma sœur y était encore en vie.


	4. Sourire Meurtri

Il me fallut plus d’une semaine pour arriver à Semaden. Je croisais sur ma route des petits groupes de gens de la région, fuyant comme moi leurs villages ravagés. Certains s’étaient regroupés, d’autre par peur de la maladie préféraient rester loin de tout autre voyageur.

Pour ma part, après tous ceux que j’avais vu tomber, je me tenais surtout éloignée des groupes où certaines personnes semblaient avoir besoin d’aide pour avancer, voir étaient portés sur des brancards par leurs proches. Je fis malgré tout les trois derniers jours de voyage avec une famille qui avait réussi a s’en sortir presque indemne … je n’aime pas dire que j’eus des pensées mauvaises malgré leur prévenance, mais quelque part, la jalousie et la douleur de voir cette fillette blottie contre sa mère le soir auprès du feu me tira plusieurs fois des larmes amères et envieuses.

  
  


Lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés en vu de Semaden … les Dieux savent combien j’ai regretté mes pensées. Au hasard du vent, nous avons senti la ville avant de la voir. Une odeur lourde et malsaine … une odeur de mort.

Le silence s’élevant de cette cité de presque cent mille personnes était effrayant. Et c’est avec les cris d’horreur des enfants, étouffé à grand peine par des parents guère moins effrayés que nous contemplâmes la triste réalité.

C’est à ce moment que mes regrets d’avoir pensés à mal contre eux prirent corps, lorsque les parents épouvantés par la vue des cadavres jetés en vrac à l’extérieur du mur d’enceinte et commençant à pourrir au soleil prirent leur quatre enfants et s’enfuirent en criant … je ne les revis plus jamais.

  
  


J’étais à nouveau seule et je dois avouer que sans la pensée de ma sœur peut-être encore en vie dans cet enfer, j’aurais probablement fait comme eux.

Et malheureusement, les corps à l’extérieur devaient avoir été sortis avant que la main d’œuvre ne finisse dans le même état, car la principale décoration des rues était la mort … partout des corps plus ou moins endommagés. Moins que plus d’ailleurs car c’est aussi à ce moment que je découvris la violence et la monstruosité de cette infection. Éparpillés de-ci de-là, des chiens, des chats, des oiseaux apportaient une nuance irréelle à la scène. Mais ce sont les marques grisâtres, là où les poils étaient tombés, qui me permirent de comprendre à quel point les Dieux nous avaient abandonnés … ni humain ni animal n’en réchappait. Le grand mal tuait tout et tous, sans distinction !

J’essayais de faire marcher ma pauvre tête et de grappiller dans mes souvenirs de fillette l’endroit où ma sœur et son époux habitaient. Je finis par y arriver je ne sais trop comment, mais le quartier était aussi mort que tout le reste de la ville. Mon espoir ne fut ni brisé ni concrétisé … la maison était totalement vide.

Après ça, je ne sais pas combien de temps j’ai erré, déboussolée, anéantie et affamée jusqu’à ce qu’enfin … enfin, le destin décide que peut-être j’avais assez souffert. Je finis par entendre des voix, des bruits de vie, des ordres criés à la cantonade. Et alors que j’utilisais mes dernières ressources pour me traîner, sans vraiment regarder devant moi, jusqu’à l’origine de ces sons, une voix s’éleva, une voix que je n’avais pas entendu depuis la dernière Calibration lorsque la famille s’était réunis pour les cinq jours de fête annuel. « Sourire ? C’est … c’est toi ? »

Les yeux que je croisais à ce moment étaient d’un ambre légèrement plus doré que les miens et sans doute aussi rougis. « Jonquille ? » Son nom fut le seul mot que ma voix croassante pu émettre avant que je ne m’effondre, évanouie.

Il est difficile de vous expliquer l’étrangeté de notre vie lors des temps qui suivirent. Semaden était une ville de campagne et le nombre de Sang-Dragon qu’elle contenait était assez faible, mais par chance pour nous, cinq d’entre eux avaient survécu à l’hécatombe dont le fils du Taimyo-tuva qui dirigeait la province du Jardin des Cloches et installé ici.

Je dus à contre cœur, affronter une nouvelle fois mon calvaire et les larmes et cris de ma sœur lorsque je lui annonçais qu’il ne restait plus que nous deux de notre famille. Elle m’apprit également que son époux était décédé mais que ses deux fils avaient survécut … une sœur et deux neveux … je n’étais plus seule.

Puis elle m’expliqua qu’une petite communauté de survivant s’était formée après que tout se soit effondré. Entre les morts et ceux qui avaient fuit il ne restait plus qu’un peu moins de cinq mille âmes dans la cité. Les survivant s’étaient installé dans l’une des zones les moins peuplés et avaient entrepris de la nettoyer de ses morts pour y installer ce qu’ils pouvaient. Utilisant leurs dons élémentaires et la sorcellerie les Sang-Dragons apprirent que suivant les nombreuses rivières qui baignaient notre province éponyme, le mal s’était rependu partout … Il n’y avait plus aucun endroit où fuir … la mort était en train de broyer tout l’Est de Création.

  
  


Un semblant d’ordre et de civilité fut instauré. Les réfugiés arrivant à Semaden à la recherche de soins, protection et réponses furent soient accueilli, soit repoussés selon leurs réactions et notre population augmenta progressivement. Certains furent charger d’essayer d’exploiter les terres alentour, d’autre d’écumer la ville à la recherche de tout ce qui pouvait servir et les derniers, plus nombreux charger d’éloigner les corps le plus possible et de les brûler ou de rependre du sel dessus pour que nous n’ayons pas la douloureuse surprise de nous faire massacrer de nuit par des fantômes voraces, surtout que sans que nous sachions pourquoi les corps se décomposaient lentement, mettant des semaines pour que se produise ce qui normalement n’aurait dû prendre que quelques jours.

Moi, je me retrouvais avec une position somme toute particulière. En effet, une fois remise de mon périple et mise au courant par ma sœur, elle m’expliqua que j’allais devoir trouver un poste. Lorsque nous nous sommes rendues auprès du semblant d’autorité et qu’elle me présenta, ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant de me trouver une place utile. Je me retrouvai avec ma sœur et une dizaine d’autre personne à m’occuper des enfants. En effet, toutes les mains capables étaient mises a contribution, mais ceux qui avaient de jeunes enfants ou les orphelins, il fallait bien s’en occuper la journée. Les moins de dix ans furent donc mis à la garde d’une espèce de pensionnat où je me retrouvais malgré mon jeune âge, maîtresse d’école. Mon niveau d’érudition, bien qu’incomplet, n’était pas si fréquent, mis à part chez les dirigeants, mais ils avaient trop de choses à gérer pour s’occuper de ça.

Bien sûr j’étais loin de mes études sur les langues, la philosophie et l’occulte ici et ce n’était pas vraiment le but que j’espérais dans ma vie … mais dans ce chaos ce fut pour moi une véritable lumière salvatrice. J’avais un rôle où l’on avait besoin de moi et de mon savoir que je pouvais transmettre à des enfants dont le besoin d’attention et d’amour me fit lentement oublier ma propre souffrance … en toute sincérité … j’aimais ça. Sans m’en rendre compte je m’étais découvert une vraie passion pour l’enseignement. Transmettre, expliquer, raconter à ces enfants aux yeux émerveillés. Oui. J’étais heureuse, et j’avais enfin une place.

  
  


Pas loin d’une année passa ainsi il me semble. Certains survivants quittèrent la ville pour chercher de l’aide vers les grandes cités plus au sud. Certain tentèrent de rejoindre la rivière des larmes pour trouver un bateau et se rendre sur l’Île Bénie, terre sainte des Sang-Dragons et siège de la capitale du Shogunat … aucune nouvelle ne nous parvint plus jamais d’eux.

La maladie s’était calmée, mais n’avait pas complètement disparu malheureusement, elle était plus pernicieuse. Juste une victime de-ci de-là de temps en temps, mais heureusement de moins en moins fréquent. Pour les pauvres malades, nos règles étaient dures et strictes … à la moindre marque c’était le bannissement de la communauté. Personne ne voulait prendre de risque ni souffrir à nouveau les hurlements de douleurs des derniers stades.  
Il y eu aussi des bonnes chose comme d’autre réfugiés qui passant dans la zone virent nos champs et nous rejoignirent, ainsi que des naissances à célébrer.

Mais comme la nature humaine ne change pas quelle que soit la situation, nous fûmes également attaqués par deux fois par des bandes de pillards. Ils y eu bien évidement des morts, surtout chez eux, mais aussi chez nous … Comme si nous n’en avions pas eu assez.

  
  


Quant à moi, j’avais, je pense, commencé à faire mon deuil de mon cher Hanso. Non je ne l’avais pas oublié et certainement pas remplacé, mais … les moments où je pensais à lui s’espaçaient. Dans mes rêves, bons ou mauvais, il n’apparaissait plus systématiquement et de façon moins sombre. Je crois que le moment clé pour moi fut cette fois où pour la première fois je rêvais de lui et que nous faisions l’amour. Bien sur je n’avais encore aucune idée de si cela ressemblait à ça, juste la théorie, mais mon esprit fut convaincu que c’était parfait. Je fis ce rêve plusieurs fois, et puis, une fois, alors que nous étions allongés l’un contre l’autre, en train de retrouver notre souffle, il m’embrassa et me dis simplement, au revoir … je me suis réveillée en larme.

Ce jour-là, en me préparant je regardais mon air défait dans le miroir de l’armoire en face de mon lit. « Aah, pauvre Sourire d’Arc-en-Ciel », me dis-je tristement après cela. Il faut aller de l’avant … mais c’est tellement dur.

« Comme ses lèvres sur les miennes me manquent », dis-je en les touchant d’un doigt tremblant, assise sur le bord de mon lit.

« Comme ses mots doux murmurés en me caressant les cheveux » soufflais-je en peignant mes cheveux teintés d’émeraude sous la lumière matinale

« Ah, ses caresses qui me faisant tant frissonner » murmurais-je en faisant glisser mes mains le long de mon corps maintenant plus mur en retirant ma robe de nuit … Et c’est là que pour la deuxième fois mon monde vola en éclat.  
Les larmes jaillirent abondamment sans cri ni sanglots et mes jambes lâchèrent, me faisant tomber lourdement au sol.  
Là … à la naissance de l’aisselle, de la taille d’une noix … juste à côté de mon sein droit … tel un œil maléfique, une odieuse tache grise me regardait.


	5. Sourire Amère

Pourquoi ? Quel crime ? Quelle insulte impardonnable ? Qu’avais-je fait pour mériter ça ?  
J’avais perdu ma première vie avant même qu’elle ne commence, puis ma famille et maintenant … alors que j’avais un semblant d’avenir et une raison de sourire à nouveau on me reprend tout … Pourquoi ?

Telles furent mes pensées enragées alors que j’essayais de sécher mes larmes après avoir découvert que j’étais condamnée. Mais après tous ces enfers traversés, je refusais de me laisser emporter sans rien faire.  
Je pris alors une décision … égoïste. Après avoir fini de verser toutes les larmes qui me restaient, je pris la décision de vivre et de tout tenter pour que le miracle se produise. Mais cela voulait dire mettre en danger ma sœur, mettre en danger les enfants … mais n’avais-je pas le droit d’avoir un avenir moi aussi ?

  
  


Quelle idiote j’ai été. Je crois que c’est l’un des moments que j’ai le plus regretté dans mon existence. Mais j’étais jeune et l’espoir avait refait surface, je voulais tout bêtement vivre.

Je décidais donc de cacher à tous que j’étais atteinte, mais je savais que le temps m’était compté. À la fois parce que je n’avais plus que ça en tête, et aussi parce que quelque part je protégeais ceux qui m’étaient cher inconsciemment. Du coup je cessais de donner des cours et disparu pour parcourir les bibliothèques de la ville ainsi que les échoppes et boutiques.

Pendant une semaine je concoctais tous les onguents, les pilules, toutes les potions que je connaissais et surtout celles dont j’avais trouvé les recettes dans les quelques œuvres de thaumaturgie que j’avais pu trouver. Aucune ne fit disparaître ou réduire les taches qui ne faisaient que gagner du terrain … par contre plus d’une me fit souffrir le martyr, mais au vu de ce qui m’attendait, de ce que j’avais pu voir et entendre, c’était encore préférable.

J’essayai alors d’invoquer des élémentaires. Les rares que je fus capable d’appeler ne purent rien pour moi mais me confirmèrent ce que tout bon érudit aurait commencé à comprendre … cette maladie n’était pas naturelle.

Avec une ferveur redoublée, sacrifiant toutes les richesses que j’avais pu ramasser, j’essayais de prier tous les dieux protecteurs ou guérisseurs dont je me souvenais de quand j’étais petite … j’ai même tenté de prier un dieu sombre, un dieu des maladies, sans plus de succès. Rien, aucune réponse, aucun rêve prophétique, même pas une réponse négative, que mes cauchemars remplis souffrance et de mort et l’horreur de voir les taches plus étendues à chaque réveil et couvrant maintenant une partie de ma poitrine et remontant dans mon dos, mon bras droit, tout mon cou jusqu’au menton et une grande couvrant la moité de ma jambe gauche.

  
  


Lorsque les douleurs commencèrent je fus prise de panique … et de colère. Voilà pourquoi les Immaculés nous disent de ne pas prier les dieux … ils n’ont que faire des mortels, sinon ils n’auraient jamais laissé tout cela se produire. Mais au final ils n’étaient pas mieux. Leurs Dragons tout puissant ne les avaient pas sauvés non plus … leurs héritiers étaient aussi morts que nous. Et je me mis à maudire les Sang-Dragons et leurs fausses grandeurs … j’en vins même à maudire mon maître adoré.

Puis je me souvins que le fils du Taimyo-tuva m’avait parlé d’œuvres rare qu’il avait vu dans la bibliothèque de son père lorsqu’il était venu quelques fois voir notre école. J’avais bien compris qu’il m’avait trouvé à son goût, ses tentatives de rapprochement ressemblaient tellement aux miennes que j’en aurais pleuré. Mais si mon cœur n’était pas à prendre à ce moment-là … mon corps l’était-il maintenant ?  
Non ! En étais-je vraiment arrivé au point ou je songeais à me vendre ? À offrir mon corps et ma virginité, que je n’avais pu partager avec Hanso, à un jeune exalté pour obtenir des livres et des parchemins ? … oui atterrés lecteurs, j’y ai songé. Bien sûr que j’y ai songé ! Les douleurs musculaires avaient commencé et il ne me restait qu’un peu plus d’une semaine à vivre, au mieux. Ne seriez-vous pas prêt à tout aux portes de la mort ? Surtout si vous les voyez s’ouvrir lentement mais sûrement juste devant vos yeux ?

  
  


Plus rien n’avaient d’importance, plus rien n’avait de valeur à mes yeux. Je savais pour l’avoir vu que si ma communauté apprenait mon état ils me jetteraient hors de la ville sans état d’âme et me mettrai à mort si je revenais, et ce malgré mes efforts pour éduquer leurs enfants et bien que j’ai mis tout mon cœur pour leur donner tout ce que je pouvais … quelle injustice, quelle cruauté de leur part … alors pourquoi devrais-je avoir pitié ?

Mais j’étais seule et rongée par la peur en plus de la maladie. Je mis plan en place et passais à l’exécution. Je pris le risque de perdre deux précieux jours à concocter le paralysant le plus puissant possible et son antidote. Je savais qu’il me faudrait quelque chose de fort alors je chargeais plus que de raison.

Une fois cela fait, je cachais mes marques au mieux avec du maquillage, au cas où et me rendit à l’ancien palais de l’intendant. Il fut terriblement difficile de ne pas me faire remarquer à cause des douleurs qui commençaient à me transpercer. C’était donc ça que mes parents avaient subit ? C’était atroce. Seul le calmant que j’avais fait et le morceau de cuir que je mordais me permirent de ne pas hurler. Une fois arrivée dans la chambre où il m’avait dit avoir rangé les livre … comme par hasard … j’entrepris mes recherches et comme prévu je ne trouvais rien. Je me glissais alors sous le lit et attendit, attendit, alors que la douleur revenait progressivement.

La nuit venue, môssieur sa seigneurie vint se coucher et, bien évidement, pas seul. Et il voulait que je m’offre à lui avec un beau sourire ?

Et me voilà sous un lit tressautant, rougissant bêtement comme la pauvre gamine que j’étais encore alors qu’un couple était en train de s’envoyer en l’air juste au-dessus de moi. Vous n’imaginez pas à quel point une montée de sang est intolérable lorsque votre corps pourri de l’intérieur … j’avais l’impression que quelqu’un grattait mes parties atteintes avec un grattoir chauffé au rouge et plantais des clous ardents dans les plaies … évidement, je me suis évanouie.

Lorsque je repris connaissance, les deux amants dormaient, à en croire leurs respirations lentes et profondes. Bien, parfait.  
Je m’armais d’un poignard ramassé dans une maison et de ma fiole de venin de pierre et m’extirpais péniblement de ma cachette.

Ils étaient blottis l’un contre l’autre malgré la chaleur encore forte des derniers jours de Feu Descendant. Je fis sauter le bouchon de ma fiole et en fit couler une partie du contenu sur ma lame.  
Est-ce le bruit du bouchon ou le hasard qui fit se retourner la conquête du nobliau, allez savoir. Ce que je sais c’est que le bruit métallique de mon poignard tombant au sol et résonnant dans toute la pièce les réveilla en sursaut.

Mais avant qu’ils ne finissent de réaliser quoi que ce soit j’avais déjà sauté par la fenêtre. Car dans la faible lueur nocturne se diffusant par la fenêtre, celle que j’ai vu nue, au côté de celui qui voulait me mettre dans son lit, ce fut Jonquille, ma dernière sœur de sang.

  
  


Je ne me cassai pas les os en tombant grâce aux bassins en contrebas. Mon si mon corps ne s’était pas brisé, ce qui restait de mon cœur et de mon âme étaient tombés sur le sol de la chambre en même temps que mon poignard.

Je comprends mieux pourquoi depuis trois mois il avait cessé ses avances et mes neveux avaient du nouveau matériel scolaire. J’étais disparu depuis presque dix jours maintenant et elle partageait la couche de cette pourriture de Sang-Dragon ? J’aurai remué ciel et terre si c’est elle qui avait disparu. Et je maudis ma sœur.  
Je n’avais plus rien … ne croyait plus en rien. Dieux, Dragons, Sang-Dragons, ma communauté, mon sang … tous m’avaient laissé tomber et tous je les maudis. Je courus à en perdre haleine dans les restes fantomatiques de la cité jusqu’à ce que la douleur fut plus insupportable que l’adrénaline et le désespoir qui me consumait et que je m’effondrais dans l’entrée d’un bâtiment ou gisaient quelques morts desséchés.

Ma colère et ma haine avaient atteint un point de non-retour et … je pris une dernière décision stupide, probablement pire que toutes les autres … mais de toute façon je savais que demain serait la dernière fois que je verrai la lune se lever.

Bouillonnante de rage et me gavant des derniers calmants qu’il me restait je me mis à la recherche de tous les ingrédients dont j’allais avoir besoin.   
Le lendemain lorsque la lune se leva je lui fis mes adieux. J’avais toujours aimé la lune et j’avais rêvé un temps qu’Hanso et moi nous unirions peut-être un jour sous sa lumière qui porte bonheur aux amants sincères.  
Ma dernière journée ne fut que préparatif et gravure du sceau. Diantre qu’il est difficile de faire une gravure de la taille d’une pièce lorsque simplement respirer devient aussi agréable que remplir sa poitrine de verre pilé.

Je m’étais souvenu il y a quelques jours, je ne sais pas pourquoi, d’une longue conversation avec mon Hanso. Nous avions parlé des forces interdites et de celles parfois appelé par les plus assurés de nos prêtres pour les contraindre à les aider sur certains cas difficiles. Ils étaient plusieurs à pouvoir soigner certains maux face auxquels la médecine était impuissante et d’autres offraient des savoirs perdus ou interdits.  
Comme deux idiots se poussant l’un l’autre nous avions farfouiller la bibliothèque du Grand Prêtre et trouvé un vieux parchemin contenant tout le rituel. Pourquoi était-il aussi clair dans ma tête depuis quelques jours ? Peut-être était-ce simplement le destin qui me faisait un signe. Si aucune des forces de ce monde ou des cieux ne voulait m’aider, les ténèbres le pourraient !

  
  


Lorsque la première nuit sans lune de la Calibration arriva, j’entrepris le rituel … six heures d’incantations et de sacrifices, le dernier étant le premier sang d’une vierge ayant perdu l’Amour avant sa première fois. Quelle ironie macabre n’est-ce pas ? J’étais l’ultime ingrédient. Ma virginité que j’avais conservée de bon gré ou de mal gré, je me l’étais retirée moi-même pour souiller ce qu’il restait de moi.

« Par ma prière je t’appelle. Moi qui ai perdu tout amour, moi qui ai échoué a le garder, je t’appelle. Par ce sang pur et sans espoir, Ô Sorrana, démon de la mélancolie je t’appelle »

Pendant un instant horrible, je crus avoir échoué … était-ce cette larme versée au moment de m’offrir qui avait fait tout échouer ? Le désespoir m’envahit, car je savais que je ne pourrais recommencer, mon corps ne me le permettrait pas. Et soudain, alors que je pensais qu’il ne me restait plus qu’à attendre la mort, le tissu de la réalité se déchira au centre du sceau et alors que je fus pris d’un étourdissement, ma propre bouche s’ouvrit et dit d’un ton étrangement maternel « Ma pauvre enfant … tu es dans un bien triste état. Veux-tu que je t’aide ? »

J’essayais de parler, de répondre en vain, mais la présence sembla m’entendre malgré tout.

« Oui … Et qu’es-tu prête à offrir pour cela ? » susurra ma voix d’une façon si indécente que j’en eus presque la nausée. Ma réponse fut simple et mon esprit se focalisa dessus : « Tout »


End file.
